


A New Tradition

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, catholic steve, just in time for Lent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Nat has the perfect song for Steve to sing just before Lent starts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by an idea afteriwake gave me.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. “Not in a million years.”

Nat raised hers back. “They won’t know what hit ‘em. You’re doing it.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asked as he rejoined their table and took his seat next to his wife.

“They’re debating what Steve’s going to sing,” Pepper explained.

Steve eyed Nat. “I want to do ‘Old Time Rock & Roll,’ mostly as a joke.”

“And it would be funny,” Nat conceded, smirking, “but my idea is funnier.”

“What’s your idea?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“It’s a secret.” She looked at Steve. “Do this for me and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’ll get booed off the stage before I even open my mouth.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Everyone promised not to do that, remember? No booing allowed.”

Steve sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine.”

“Go on,” she said, grinning triumphantly. “It’s your turn.”

He reluctantly got up and went up on stage. Renting out the karaoke bar the Saturday before Ash Wednesday had been Tony’s idea. Catholic or not, the Avengers loved having a chance to indulge during their downtime.

Everyone started groaning good-naturedly as soon as the intro started. Everyone that is, except Nat. She was grinning from ear to ear and Steve couldn’t help grinning back just before the lyrics started on the monitor and he sang along.

_“We’re no strangers to love…”_


End file.
